


Love Is War, I'm Your Soldier

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya spends the night with her Phantom.AU as hell.





	Love Is War, I'm Your Soldier

“Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back...”

The music is nothing if not seductive and Phantom can’t help but smile as she sneaks into Nadiya’s room, stealing the woman away easily, making a point to bring the music player after she has settled Nadiya down on the bed. 

It’s so easy to relax, Nadiya isn’t her usual type, Nadiya is, in fact, open to anything and takes it all in her stride. They undress almost as one, Phantom had known when Nadiya called her what was about to happen. Still she can’t pretend she isn’t intrigued by the other woman. 

Nadiya is still calm as Phantom settles over her, running her hand through Nadiya’s hair as she pushed it back from her face, drawing Nadiya into a slow, seductive and passionate kiss. Nadiya’s legs do wrap around her when she moves, adjusting her position so that one hand keeps Nadiya’s head from moving, the other slipping confidently over Nadiya’s body. 

Nadiya is easy to take, and Phantom does so with little fuss, using her lips and tongue to taunt the woman, teasingly suckling at the woman’s breasts and nipples, taking control of her clit with the palm of her hand. She is nothing if not demanding and it’s easy to push Nadiya into release. 

She is only faintly surprised when the woman breaks, covering her face with her hands. It is easy to prise them loose, stroking away her tears and kissing her softly. 

“Shhh, Shhh, It’s okay...”

Phantom had known Nadiya was hiding something but she can only do what her loves ask of her. 

“It’s okay, I’m here now...”


End file.
